


Nightmare

by jayswing96



Series: Dreams [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Androids, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96
Summary: Story about a zombie apocalypse with androids. Basically a dream that I got. I did not wake up happy.





	Nightmare

Story about zombie-like apocalypse with androids

Starts off with two main characters going back home through an underground train. It's gets fishy since security starts checking people for something and separating them while letting the other half outside on the wrong stop. The group that got separated goes onto the train forward.

One friend decides to try and figure out what's happening as her friend gets separated into the other group. She hides herself in plain sight by tricking the guards with magic(?).

It cuts to the group on the train forward, from there they reach the station where they're let off and carefully let up the elevators back to the surface. It's creepy since there is only alpha androids and the station is only lit with low light. The other friend waits his turn to go up the elevator and it's tense as rumors begin toe spread. Someone had heard that monsters where lurking or something. He goes into the elevator with two alpha androids and his group when suddenly it stops. sounds can be heard and there's a rumble. Suddenly the door's are cracked open and the closest android is tugged forward intot he dark and screams! She is pulled back into the elevator and the door slams shut but one look at her face shows that they're too late. Her face had been eaten off! You could easily see what's underneath with blood all over. One of the alpha androids is attacked and pulled right through into the darkness while the second alpha tries to control the situation. She decides to try and help her fellow alpha and the rest are left alone in the elevator with ominous shrieks sounding right outside.


End file.
